While the primary purpose of wild turkey hunting is to obtain food for the hunter, the big rights granted the hunter do not rest solely on the volume of meat obtained. Many turkey hunters chose to display tail fans and attempt to measure turkey leg spurs. The length of the leg spur is frequently compared to the length of the spurs found on the legs of a they harvested by a fellow hunter. The longer the spurs, the greater the trophy. Many arguments ensue due to the lack of a standardized me sung device or technique. My invention will establish an accurate and consistent measuring device, thus solving this problem.
The Accu Spur is a measuring device designed to accurately and consistently measure the length of spurs commonly found on the legs of the male wild turkey.